


The Relationship of Meredith and Addison

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/F, Friendship, Love, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This an AU version of the relationship. A few things to know before reading. They are in a pre-established relationship, they are the same age and a few other Greys/Private Practice characters may make appearances later. I'll be doing several (I don't know exactly how many) mini fics showing shapshots of their relationship throughout their lives. I hope you enjoy it!!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interuption

Meredith reached her arm across the bed to pull Addison’s naked body against hers, she reached up and pressed feather-light kisses to her bare shoulder. Addison hummed contently and rolled to face her. They smiled and leaned into kiss each other. 

‘Can you believe it’s been almost five years, babe?’ Meredith asked.  
‘Yeah, even though your mom was so sure we wouldn’t last. Yeah, I always knew we’d be here’  
‘My mom was wrong but in her defence we were fifteen when we told her we were a couple’  
‘I guess it was probably just the shock of it all, you know? My parents weren’t exactly thrilled that their fifteen year old daughter was in a sexual relationship with another girl.’  
‘I suppose you’re right, we freaked them out a little but they got over it...sort of, they still don’t love the idea of us together.’  
‘True, but regardless of that, we are still going strong five years later’ 

Addison rolled Meredith onto her back and straddled her waist and pulled her up to kiss her lips.

‘I think that deserves some more celebratory sex, don’t you?’ 

Addison grinned and leaned in to kiss Meredith again. They heard a loud knock on the door and groaned.

‘Class in five Addie get your naked butt clothed and get out here before I come in there and drag you out!!’ Naomi called from the hallway.


	2. Six years?

‘Six years? Really Addie?...You and Meredith have been together for six years?’  
‘Yeah...don’t sound so shocked Nae, It’s not that big of a deal.’ Addison said almost laughing.  
‘But that would mean that you were fifteen when you got together right? I mean you’re twenty-one now so fifteen right?’  
‘Yes fifteen...’ Addison did laugh this time.  
‘Wow...woah...okay. Don’t you ever get bored or anything? Feel like maybe you missed out on something?’  
‘Missed out on what exactly? Dating around and going through all the wrong people? Meredith and I are in love and I believe we are...you know gonna last so I don’t feel like I missed out on anything...I feel like I won the lottery...I mean who gets that lucky?’  
‘I guess...I just...I..don’t get it. You were kids and now you’re adults...doesn’t that change things?’  
‘Yeah it changes everything...we can’t hide from each other. We know each others weaknesses and strengths and I know what scares her and what gives her unrelenting joy. You know? She can’t lie or hide because I know her inside and out...everything about her I know it and she knows me too.’  
‘Unrelenting joy? Addie, who says things like that?’ Naomi said with a laugh.  
‘Me apparently...’ Addison laughed along with Naomi.  
‘I don’t get it Addie but I don’t have to. As long as you know were you and Meredith are in life then that’s all that matters.’ Addison smiled at her friend and poured her another glass of wine.

###########################################

‘So uh Mer, how long have you and Addie been together?’ Mark said as he handed her the pool cue.  
‘Six years. It’s our anniversary on Thursday.’  
‘Woah...six? That’s a helluva long time.’  
‘Yeah it is a long time but it’s great.’  
‘And you’ve never wanted anyone else?’  
‘Not in any serious way...I mean I’ve looked at other girls but I’ve never wanted anything from anyone else. I love Addison and I’m really happy’ Meredith said smiling as she thought about Addison.  
‘Really though? You’ve never dated anyone else so how do you know that you’re done?’  
‘Have you seen my girlfriend? I’ve hit the jackpot Mark and not just with her looks...shes amazing. I couldn’t get any better if I tried.’  
‘Okay but seriously? Go live a little...take a break from Addie. Have a little fun and then you two can get back together when you’re ready to settle.’  
‘Mark I don’t want that, I’m building my life with Addison and then we’ll live our lives how we want...together.’  
‘So you make important life decisions together...even now?’  
‘Yeah.’ Meredith shook her head at him.  
‘Wow...I don’t get it.’  
‘Okay.’ Meredith said as she turned to give Derek the cue and she walked away from the table.

###########################################

Meredith found an empty corner of the bar and called Addison. After three rings she picked up.  
‘Hello’  
‘Hey babe, how are you?’  
‘I’m great baby, you?’  
‘Our friends are assholes.’  
‘Why? What did they do?’  
‘Mark doesn’t understand how I can still be happy with you after six years. He said if you’ve never been with anyone else how can you know that you’re done?’  
‘Ignore him, Naomi said basically she same thing earlier. What matters is that we know us, they don’t have to get it.’  
‘I know but he said we should take a break and have fun and then get back together when we are ready to settle down.’  
‘Is that what you want?’  
‘No of course not.’ Meredith replied instantly.  
‘Well then, ignore him’  
‘I guess you’re right. I’ll be back in an hour babe. I love you.  
‘Love you too.’  
‘Hey Addison’  
‘Yeah, babe?’  
‘Marry me?’  
‘What? You’re proposing to me over the phone?’ Addison said with sarcasm heavy in her voice.  
‘No, I don’t mean right now, babe. Marry me when we’re thirty? When we’re done with college, med school, internship and residency. Marry me when we’re thirty?’  
‘I’ll marry you when we’re thirty...if you promise to propose properly.’  
‘Deal.’ Meredith smiled.  
‘I’ll see you later, Mer. Don’t kill Mark, he is still your best friend, even if he is an asshole.’  
‘I won’t kill him. Love you. Bye.’  
‘Bye.’ Meredith ended the call and smiled. She was gonna marry Addison and she couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Departure

Meredith put her last box in her car and turned back to her girlfriend.

‘This is it...I’m not ready Addie.’ she sighed.  
‘Yes, yes you are. You chose Dartmouth...you’re branching out and that’s fine but you committed and you are ready baby.’ Addison replied as she played with Meredith’s fingers.  
‘Why didn’t I just go with all of you guys? Why did I have to be different?’ Tears started falling down her face.  
‘You wanted to meet new people Mer.’ Addison smiled, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.  
‘I don’t care about new people I care about you.’  
‘I know but it’s only a few weeks and then I’ll come visit, I promise you.’  
‘I know, we have the whole year mapped out. I know it’s only a few weeks but I don’t wanna leave you.’   
‘I know but you’re going.’ Addison pulled lightly on the front of Meredith’s jacket and kissed her.  
‘Get in the car Mer. I’m only a phone call away...call me anytime.’ Meredith pulled Addison in for a hug, when they pulled back they were both crying.  
‘Okay. I’m going now. I love you so much babe, please don’t forget that.’ Meredith kissed her again.  
‘Never. I love you too, Mer.’ she squeezed Meredith’s hand. Meredith opened the door of her car and leaned against the frame.  
‘I wish we had more time.’ Meredith was crying even more now.  
‘I know me too. We left it as late as we could. Classes start in two days.’  
‘I know, I know. You know what I want?’ Meredith said with a mischievous smile.  
‘What?’ Addison said raising an eyebrow.  
‘I want you to kiss me again.’ Addison didn’t hesitate her mouth was on Meredith’s, tongues sought each other out. Addison’s hand were in her hair and Meredith’s were around Addison’s back holding her in place. Addison pulled back and grabbed Meredith’s hand and squeezed it. Tears were still streaming Meredith’s face.  
‘You better go babe. Before I change my mind and don’t let you leave.’ She said laughing.  
Meredith climbed into the car, Addison still holding her hand.  
‘Uh Addie, babe. I’m gonna need my hand back if you want me to drive.’ Addison looked at their hands and pulled Meredith’s to her lips, she leaned into the window and kissed her forehead. She didn’t say anything else, she stepped back from the car and waved goodbye. As soon as Meredith’s car was out of sight Addison sat on the ground and cried for a while, it wasn’t until Sam and Naomi came to her and said they had to leave that she moved.

‘She was a mess so you couldn’t be?’ Naomi asked her.  
‘Basically yeah. God...I’m gonna miss her so much Nae.’ Addison's tears were streaming down her face.  
‘I know but like you said, a few weeks and you’ll go visit her.’  
‘Since getting together we’ve spent 12 nights apart and only 4 at the same time.’  
‘You’ll be fine. Come on, Addie, we’re going to med school and in a few years we will be doctors. This is a fun time, no more tears.’ Addison smiled at her friend and followed her into the mini-van they had crammed with all of their stuff.


	4. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like this chapter...I couldn't write it the way I wanted to so I changed the plot of it and now I'm not sure. please review.

Meredith unlocked the door to her dorm room and entered the room, she tossed her bag on the chair and closed the door behind her and turned to see Addison sitting on her bed. She smiled and stepped to the bed and pulled her into a hug.

‘I missed you.’ she said as she hugged her tightly.

‘I missed you too.’ Addison pulled back a little and kissed Meredith’s forehead. She sat back on the bed and pulled Meredith down to sit in front of her.

‘I need to talk to you.’ Addison said sighing a little.

‘That doesn’t sound good.’ Meredith said.

‘I got drunk and did something very, very stupid.’ Addison looked at Meredith.

‘Okay, now I’m officially worried.’

‘I didn’t sleep with anyone.’

‘I didn’t think you had but now I’m worried about what you did do.’ Meredith looked at Addison who was crying now.

‘I got drunk and I was lonely and I missed you...I kissed...I kissed Mark.’ Addison said crying more at this point.

‘Okay...you kissed Mark...my best friend. Okay.’ Meredith was trying to make sense of this.

‘He pushed me away, right away.’

‘I should hope so. How far would you have gone if he hadn’t?’

‘I don’t know.’ she whispered. ‘I’m sorry Meredith...I don’t know why I kissed him...I don’t even like him like that...I was...I was lonely. I know nothing excuses it but please...please don’t hate me, I think we can get passed this.’

‘One kiss after ten years together isn’t going to ruin everything we’ve built Addison. It’s not okay but it’s not the end of us.’

‘Oh thank God. I know it’s not okay and I’m gonna make it right I promise. I’m here for two weeks.’ Meredith smiled and moved so that she lay down and Addison lay down with her. They didn’t talk much after that. About an hour later Meredith pulled out her phone and called Mark.

_‘Hey.’ ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Meredith asked quietly._

_‘I thought it should be up to Addie.’_

_‘It was just one kiss.’ Meredith said but Mark knew it was a question._

_‘Yes...she didn’t even mean it...she was drunk and a mess. Naomi thought she was gonna cry in the middle of the bar but instead she kissed me. She apologized and Nae took her home. Don’t hate her Meredith. She doesn’t like me. She loves you and she made a mistake but she loves you.’_

_‘I know...I know.’ Meredith sighed._

_‘I’m gonna go. I love you, idiot.’_

_‘Love you too. Bye.’ Meredith ended the call and rolled to face Addison._

‘I love you. Lets just forget about this, okay?’

‘Yes. I’d like that. I love you too.’ Meredith moved in to kiss Addison just as her room mate came home.

‘Hey Meredith.’ She called out Meredith groaned and laughed as she moved away from her girlfriend.


	5. First Day

Addison rolled on to her front and groaned into her pillow. ‘No, Meredith. It’s too early.  
‘Addie. It’s our first day, we can’t be late so move your ass before I move it for you.’ Meredith said with a laugh as she nudged her girlfriend.  
‘Prove it.’ Addison mumbled. Meredith pulled Addison up without any difficulty and pulled her over her shoulder and carried her to the bathroom.  
‘Shower. Now.’ Meredith said smirking.

 

Addison walked up behind Meredith and grabbed the candy bar from her hand. She went to take a bite before Meredith reached for it, both of them holding onto it.  
‘Mer, please I need a little energy...I’m crashing.’ Addison said pouting her lips.  
‘So am I, hence the candy bar.’ Meredith said as though it were obvious.  
‘Split it?’ Addison said with a hopeful smile.  
‘Fine.’ Meredith sighed and snapped the bar in two.  
‘Montgomery. Grey.’ the two turned their heads to be faced with their resident, Dr Bailey.  
‘I don’t care if you two are in love or have been together for years...yes news does travel fast in this place. I want you working at all times when you’re here so quit hanging around eating your candy, making lovey eyes at each other and get back to helping these patients.’ she said as she slammed down some charts on the desk. She walked away after that.  
‘Now I know why they call her the Nazi.’ Addison said raising an eyebrow.  
‘Come on. Lets get back to work.’ Meredith said as she grabbed some of the charts Dr Bailey had left them. She kissed Addison’s cheek before she walked away.

 

Addison reached Meredith and laced her fingers in hers. Meredith smiled and leaned back to kiss Addison’s cheek.  
‘Take me home.’ Addison said with a small smile.  
‘Tired, babe? Come on. It was our first shift...we knew it was gonna be a long one.’  
‘I know, but I’m tired.’ Addison rested her head on Meredith’s shoulder.  
‘Well me and the rest of the interns wanna go for a drink. Please babe? One drink?’ Meredith smiled at her.  
‘One drink? Then we go home?’ Addison asked.  
‘Yes. I promise.’ Addison nodded Meredith kissed her lips.  
‘So how was your day?’ Addison started to lead Meredith out of the hospital as she told her all about her first day.


	6. Self destructive

Addison rolls onto her back and laughs to herself.  
‘Meredith can never find out about this.’ She says looking at Mark.  
‘You think I want her to know we slept together?’ Mark asks.  
‘No, but it can’t happen again. I don’t wanna hurt her.’  
‘Neither do I but there’s a reason this happened.’ He said smirking at her.  
‘No, Mark. Not again.’ she says. Mark ignores her and goes in for a kiss and before she can stop him the door slams shut. Mark jumps up and she sees Meredith at the door, she crying and Addison hates herself for it. Mark gathers his clothes together and pulls them on quickly before darting out of the room. Meredith picks up Addison’s scrub top and throws it at her before pacing the room. Addison pulls her shirt on and gets the rest of her clothes together.  
‘I’m so-’  
‘DON’T!!’ Meredith snaps. She continues pacing the room and then she stops and slaps her hand against the wall.  
‘You don’t get to be sorry right now. Wha-, why?...why would you do this?’ Meredith said, tears streaming down her face.  
‘I don’t know. Meredith...I love you and I’m sorry please forgive me.’  
‘You don’t love me. If you loved me you wouldn’t have slept with my best friend.’  
‘I do love you, you know that. I don’t know why I slept with him, probably because I’m self destructive.’ Addison said scoffing. Meredith slaps her then.  
‘Self destructive? So you destroy me too while you're at it?’ Meredith asks incredulously. Addison holds her face. She stands in front of Meredith and tries to pull her into her arms.  
‘I love you. I love you. I love you.’ Addison says as she kisses Meredith. Meredith pulls away form her embrace.  
‘NO! We’re done. I love you but this is too much Addie, I can’t be with you. It’s over.’ Meredith says as she slowly backs out of the room. Addison sits on the floor and cries into her hands. Meredith runs of to the residents lounge and cries too.


	7. Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but it's only so that the story flows better into the next chapter. Enjoy :) comment if you can, I really appreciate it.

‘You can’t have ‘just sex’ with Addison. That’s not possible, there’s too many feelings there.’ Mark said looking at Meredith with a confused expression. Meredith smiled.  
‘Well I am and have been for 3 months now.’  
‘That explains a lot then.’ Meredith gave him a questioning glance. ‘Addie’s been acting weird...being kinda mopey and sad. She loves you and she’d do anything to be with you and this is the closest she’s getting and that makes her mopey and sad.’ He said  
‘She is not sad and mopey. If she was why would she not say anything when I told her about the fact that I’m sleeping with other people.’  
‘Because she doesn’t think she can say anything, she hurt you so now she’s waiting but she probably hates the fact that you’re sleeping with other people. All she wants is you. And all you want is her, you’re just to stubborn to admit it. That and I think you know it hurts her and a tiny part of you is okay with that because she hurt you. Which is childish, especially when you consider the fact that I hurt you too and it didn’t take long for you to forgive me and you don’t want to hurt me. But that’s just my opinion.’ Mark smirked at Meredith.  
‘You don’t get to have an opinion anymore’ Meredith sighed as she walked away.


	8. Done

Addison kissed Meredith but it was different and Meredith didn’t like it. It wasn’t full of love it was full of goodbyes. Addison looked into her eyes. ‘I can’t wait anymore.’ She whispered as she backed away from Meredith, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 

Addison was sitting in the cafeteria with a coffee in hand when Mark joined her. ‘Hey, have you talked to Meredith lately?’ he asked. ‘Only to tell her I can’t wait for her anymore. I don’t think she cares anymore. I’m thinking of transferring to a different hospital to finish residency...I just, I can’t be around her anymore, it’s too hard?’ Addison said as she finished her coffee. ‘Give her time, Addie. You’ve always got me in the meantime.’ Mark joked. ‘It’s been a year, Mark. She let you back in her life after about two minutes and I’ve been waiting around for a year hoping she’ll be ready to give us another shot but that’s not happening any time soon because all I’m good for is a bit of messing around in on-call rooms. And I’m not the only one Meredith’s been in on-call rooms with. I don’t wanna waste anymore time waiting, Mark. I love her but I can’t be one of the many people she’s with.’ Addison said as she started to sob a little. Mark pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently. ‘And, uh just to be clear. You and Me? Never again Mark.’ Mark laughed before continuing. ‘I know it’s hard for you. Meredith does love you. I’ll talk to her, try and get her to come around. We can’t have you leaving the hospital.’ Mark said as he tried to soothe Addison. Addison laughed a little as she pulled back from his hug. ‘Thanks but you don’t need to talk to her about me. I think leaving will be a good thing, a fresh start and all that.’ Addison said as she wiped the tears from her face. Mark shook his head as his pager went off he gave her a silent apology before darting out of the room.


	9. Jealous

‘You’re an idiot.’ Mark said as he sat on Meredith’s bed beside her.  
‘I’m an idiot?’ Meredith said scoffing.  
‘Yeah. Addison.’ Mark said simply to convey his point.  
‘What about her?’  
‘You’re pushing her away and sleeping with a whole lot of people at that hospital, which you know is hurting her.’  
‘She hurt me.’ Meredith said.  
‘We are not in high-school Meredith. Stop this game. I know you love her but using her for sex is really not cool, especially when you know she’d do anything right now to be with you. So stop using her and tell her you love her before it’s too late.’  
‘What do you mean? Before it’s too late?’ Meredith said as she sat up in front of him, clearly worried.  
‘She’s thinking of transferring to a different hospital. She said she can’t be around you and not be with you, well in a way that counts. Which is why she said she can’t wait for you.’ Mark said.  
‘Addie won’t leave. The only place she’d go instead of Seattle is New York and she won’t go back to New York because Archer is there and she likes to avoid him unless it’s necessary.’  
‘She could go to LA, Naomi and Sam are there.’ He pointed out.  
‘She hates the sun as almost as much as she hates the rain.’ Meredith said simply.  
‘Yeah well she feels like she can’t breath in Seattle because she misses you and you’re everywhere she turns but not in the way she wants you to be. So I think it’s safe to say she’d take the sun over that.’ Mark said. He seemed to get angrier as he went on.  
‘Why do you care so much? You’re my best friend not hers.’  
‘Well I’m her friend too Meredith and not to bring this up again but I didn’t sleep with her just because I’m a man-whore, I actually like Addison...a lot but I don’t have a chance with her because she loves you and I’m okay with that but I’m not okay with you hurting her like this.’ Mark sighed as he finished.  
‘Wow, okay.’ Meredith said, slightly stunned by Mark’s revelation. She was jealous of the idea that Mark had feelings for Addison and it made her realize how stupid she was actually being. ‘You like Addison? I don’t know how to feel about that. But then I don’t get to feel anything because I’ve been an ass to her and I don’t deserve to feel jealous.’ Meredith looked at Mark, she was about to cry and he knew it so he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
‘Yeah you do, she’s yours. She’s not even remotely interested in me anymore, to be honest I don’t think she ever was, I was just there. And I’m glad you’ve finally realized that you’ve been ass. The question is what are you gonna do about it?’ Meredith shifted in his arms a little and shook her head. ‘I don’t know.’ She sighed.


	10. Change of plans

Meredith had been trying to talk to Addison for a few days now but it seemed Addison had gotten really good at avoiding her so she cornered her when she was in the OR with other surgeons one of which was an attending but she was willing to risk whatever punishment she’d get for this. Addison was leading the surgery, supervised by the attending that Meredith didn’t know. She grabbed a mask from the scrub room and walked into the OR. The attending looked up from his book. ‘Dr Grey, can I help you?’ he asked. ‘No, I need to talk to Dr Montgomery actually.’ ‘Well in case you didn’t notice she’s rather busy at the moment.’ ‘I know it’ll only take a minute-’ she started. ‘If this is medical you can continue, if it’s personal then I respectfully ask you to leave.’ ‘With all due respect, no. I’m not leaving.’ ‘Dr Grey.’ he warned. ‘I don’t care.’ she sighed and took a couple of steps over to the table. Close enough to see but far enough to be out of the way. Addison looked at Meredith, even with the mask Meredith could read the annoyance in her face. ‘Addison. I know you won’t talk to me because you’ll get in trouble too but I don’t need you to talk, just listen.’ Meredith paused and composed herself a little. ‘You can’t leave. You just can’t...You hurt me, in a really big way. But that doesn’t mean I get to hurt you back and I know I have been...truth is I’ve kind of been okay with the fact that I’ve been hurting you...which is awful and I know it but then Mark called me out on it. Truth is I love you and I’ve been punishing you for too long and neither of us deserve this. I don’t want to sleep with half the hospit-’ Addison cut her off. ‘MER.’ Meredith scoffed. ‘Come on Addie, everyone in this room knows that already, in fact a couple of them have been involved.’ Addison’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Anyway, I don’t want that. I want you and only you. I just hope you can forgive me for the way I’ve been treating you. I just want us back. Back to us before all of this drama. I love you Addison Montgomery. I love you. In a really, big really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your bedroom window kind of way. And I wanna you back. Please.’ Addison’s eyes darted to Meredith’s. ‘I’ll meet you outside when you’re done.’ She left the OR and waited in the corner of the scrub room.

When everyone left the OR Addison was called back by her attending. ‘I know. That was unprofessional but please don’t tell the chief. I pulled off the surgery and Dr Grey didn’t distract me in anyway. My patient is fine and I have high hopes for the post-op tests.’ She finished in a rush. ‘I won’t tell the chief but you might wanna tell Dr Grey that if she wants to profess her love to you she could do it a little more privately and that the only reason I’m not telling the chief is because you are an excellent surgeon who despite the distraction managed to complete a rather complicated procedure without any complications.’ He smiled at her as he turned to leave.

She waited a few seconds before entering the scrub room. She washed her hands and turned to find Meredith sitting in the corner. ‘So...’ Addison said as she sat in front of Meredith. ‘So...I’m really sorry about that, it was stupid and I shouldn’t have embarrassed us both like that.’ Meredith said giving Addison a small smile. Addison nodded and squeezed her leg a little. Addison moved to sit on her knees, she leaned forward a little until her lips were almost touching Meredith’s. Meredith made the move to connect their lips. It wasn’t passionate or sexy or romantic. It was needy and desperate with lots of hands in the hair action. They pulled away a little breathless. Addison smiled as she got to her feet, pulling Meredith with her. ‘I guess we need to change our plans, huh?’ Meredith said and Addison raised her eyebrows, clearly not understanding. ‘Married at 30?’ Addison nodded and smiled. ‘Yeah, we need to work on our relationship before we even consider marriage again.’ Addison said. Meredith gave her a sad smile and nodded. ‘Come on.’ Addison said as she pulled Meredith out of the scrub room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last few chapters haven't really been snapshots like I originally planned but I'm going back to that for the rest of thie fic.


	11. Family

Meredith came home and went straight to the bedroom to find Addison asleep on the bed with their 4 month old son, Kaleb, asleep on her chest. She smiled with pride at her little family and lay down gently beside them. Addison slowly opened her eyes and looked at Meredith. She smiled.  
‘How was work?’ Addison asked. She yawned and stretched a little.  
‘Oh you know, the usual. I caught Mark in an on-call room with Lexie.’ Meredith said, annoyance evident in her tone.  
‘WHAT?!’ Addison shot up holding Kaleb to her chest and then she lay him down at the top of the bed and sat cross legged, holding Meredith’s hands.  
‘Yeah, she said that I can’t stop her. Which is true but you’d think Mark would respect me enough not to sleep with my sister, right? I mean he couldn’t have you so now he’s after my sister. If he hurts her I swear to God, I will end him.’  
‘He didn’t want me and he won’t hurt her, we’ll make sure of that.’  
‘Oh please, Addie. Mark was in love with you. How do you propose we make sure of that?’  
‘What are you talking about?’ Addison said, raising her eyebrows in confusion.  
‘Yeah, he told me that he didn’t sleep with you just because he was a man-whore, that he actually liked you and by liked he meant loved. Doesn’t matter now because he’s moved on...to my sister.’ Meredith’s body juddered in disgust.  
‘Maybe he really likes her?’ Addison suggested, trying to calm her down.  
‘Maybe but I doubt it, he’s Mark.’  
‘If he can be in love once why not again with her?’ Addison said  
‘I guess. This is just weird though. She’s my sister. He’s been my best friend since I was 18. Addie, I just can’t deal with that.’  
‘I know, babe. But there’s nothing we can do about it. Like you said it’s Mark, he’ll move on by next week and you can do the big sister thing and console her.’ Addison said smiling a little at Meredith. Meredith laughed and kissed her, the kiss got a little heated and Meredith pulled away slightly.  
‘I’m gonna go put this little tyke into his crib for a little while, so that his mommies can have a little fun.’ She winked at Addison who smiled and kissed her again. ‘I like that idea.’ She whispered.


	12. Happy place

‘This, this is my happy place.’ Meredith said as she looked around to smile at Addison who was hugging her from behind, with her arms around Merediths waist. Their two children playing in front of them.  
‘Boston is your happy place?’ Addison said raising an eyebrow.  
‘No, yes. Boston with you and our beautiful children is my happy place.’ she smiled at Addison.  
‘Anywhere with you and our kids is my happy place.’ She smiled at Meredith and kissed her cheek. ‘What do you say to going home as a more complete family?’ Addison asked.  
‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’ Meredith asked smiling a little. Addison moved her head so that she could whisper in Meredith’s ear.  
‘Meredith Grey, will you marry me?’ Meredith’s head shot back so that she could look at Addison. Her smile was so wide as she kissed Addison and nodded her head.  
‘Yes’ She breathed, as she pulled back from the kiss she felt their daughter, Anna, tugging at her coat. She looked at her daughter and smiled.  
‘Can I wear a pretty dress when you and mama get married?’ She asked sweetly.  
‘How’d you know?’ Meredith asked, crouching so that she was eye-level with Anna.  
‘Mama told me and Kaleb yesterday.’ She gave Meredith a cheeky grin.  
‘And you kept a secret for that long baby-girl?’ Meredith smiled and laughed a little.  
‘Yes. So can I wear a pretty dress mommy?’  
‘Of course you can.’ Meredith smiled as her daughter reached to hug her, she returned the hug and then watched as Anna returned to the grass to play with her brothers cars. She turned in Addison’s lose embrace and moved her arms around Addison’s neck.  
‘How did I get so lucky? To have such a perfect little family. To have you?’ She was tearing up a little and she leaned her head on Addison shoulder, moving her arms around Addison’s waist to hug her. Addison didn’t answer, she just placed her arms around Meredith’s back and kissed her head. She watched her little family and agreed with Meredith’s statement. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be the final one for this fic. Honestly I didn't plan this out fully when I started so the story is very different than I intended and I'm not really happy with it but I hate when things are unfinished so I made myself complete it. There will be more fics but I'll be sticking to one-shots for a while but I am planning another AU series :)


	13. Anniversary

As she sat at the table waiting for Addison to return from the bathroom she thought about what she was about to say to her wife. They had been married for five years to the day and Meredith couldn’t believe it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Addison returned, Meredith took a second to look at and admire Addison in her stunning red dress. Addison smirked as she caught Meredith looking, mouth open.  
‘She something you like, babe?’ She said as she sat down. Meredith quickly closed her mouth.  
‘Uh, yeah.’ Meredith replied, laughing a little. Addison smiled and picked up her menu. They didn’t talk for a few minutes, just enjoyed the company of one another. In that time the waiter had re-filled their glasses and taken their food order.  
‘So, Addison.’ Meredith breathed. Addison turned to look at her. ‘Five years…woah.’ Meredith said. Addison laughed lightly.  
‘Yeah. Woah. I’m happy. Are you happy?’ Addison asked as she reached her hand across and held Meredith’s.  
‘Yes. I’m very happy.’ Meredith paused. ‘But I could be happier.’ She paused again. Addison raised an eyebrow.  
‘What do you want?’ She asked tentatively. Meredith sighed and laughed a little.  
‘Another baby.’ She said simply. Addison gasped and smiled.  
‘I thought you were done with the pregnancy and giving birth part of having a baby?’ Meredith laughed.  
‘That was almost 8 years ago, when Anna was very determined to stay inside me and it hurt a lot to get her out.’ She laughed again. Addison smiled and nodded.  
‘Okay. I’ll uh, I’ll call Nae tomorrow. Get everything set up.’ Addison said smiling. Tearing up a little.  
‘Maybe we could try and get a little more time off and take the kids and make it a little family vacation? The kids will love it and I know you miss Nae, I do too so it’ll be great.’ Addison nodded again. Then she got up and moved to kneel on the floor in front of Meredith.  
‘I love you and our little crazy family. I just need to say this so don’t stop me like you usually do.’ Addison paused. Meredith held Addison’s hands in her own.  
‘We have dealt with so many problems over the years but I am so so glad that we did it together…ignoring our little time apart.’ Meredith laughed. ‘Okay our year apart because I was stupid.’ She sighed and smiled at Meredith. ‘I love you so much Meredith, I don’t remember much of my life before you were in it and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ve spent twenty-five years together and it’s been amazing and miserable…and happy and sad and crazy and…adventurous but it’s been ours and it’s…been perfect. So I just want you to know that I want to spend the next twenty-five years with you…and any time after that that we have. I love you and I never want to be without…you. Now I know that we will probably fight over something silly tomorrow but tonight we are celebrating us and tomorrow we can go back to everyday life and fight over who’s going grocery shopping or…who used the last of the milk as long as you know now and every moment after, even if I yell at you for eating my ice cream, that I love you so much.’ Addison finished and reached to kiss Meredith’s forehead.  
‘I won’t go all speech crazy but I love you too and everything else you said…I feel the same way.’ Meredith kissed Addison’s cheek. Addison smiled and went back to her seat. The waiter brought their food.  
‘Lets eat this food and then we can go home for dessert.’ Meredith said smirking a little suggestively. Addison smiled and reached her hand across the table to lace her fingers in Meredith’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this fic. I could have went on forever with it and wrote lots of random chapters but I didn't. I might write a few one shots in the future for this 'verse but I don't know yet. So for now it's done and I really hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave me a comment, review or constructive criticism. I wanna improve my writing so anything is appreciated. I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
